<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seperated by Thefemalearrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654784">Seperated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow'>Thefemalearrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Gen, Separated at Birth, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to stop the Pines family, Bill went back in time and separated Dipper and Mabel at birth. They grow into being different people. What happens when they both end up in Gravity Falls one summer?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>June 5th, 1999</p><p>It was a peaceful day at Piedmont hospital. Lola and Jacob Pines have just welcomed their twins into the world. They were in the nursery when a new doctor came in. "Who are you?" One of the midwives asked.<br/>"I'm a new doctor," he said. "Names doctor Bill Cipher. I've come to check on the Pines twin."<br/>"That sounds suspicious," the midwife said. "I didn't hear anything about getting a new doctor. I'm going to need to check your employee tag."<br/>Bill then snapped his fingers and made the midwife faint. He walked to his twins. He picked up the baby boy and somehow snuck out of the hospital. "Agh pine tree," Bill said. "You're going to like your new life. And you won't be there to stop my Weirdmaggedon plans."<br/>He went to an out of town orphanage. He left him on the doorstep and rang the doorbell. He ran off as the woman who ran the orphanage opened the door. She looked around for the baby's parents as the baby cried. She picked him up and took him inside as it began to rain.<br/>---<br/>May 23rd, 2013</p><p>"You can't hide in there forever, nerd," Winter shouted as she banged on the door. Inside the janitor's closet was a scarred Dipper Mayfield.<br/>"Maybe we should leave him alone," Mabel said. "It's the last day of school. You can taunt him for the entirety of the next year."<br/>"Mabel, Mabel, Mabel," Winter said. Winter put her hand on Mabel's shoulder. "Are you with us or against us? If you're against us, that's ok. There's plenty of room at the loser's table next year."<br/>"Give me the bucket," Mabel said. Winter smirked as she gave Mabel the bucket.<br/>"I knew I made a good choice taking you under my wing," Winter said. "Let's leave this nerd alone. We have better things to do."<br/>Winter and her friends hid behind some lockers. Dipper stepped out of the closet. Mabel then threw the bucket of dead fish on the boy. Everyone who saw the prank started laughing."Oops," Mable said.<br/>As Dipper ran off, Mabel's conscious kicked in. "That was great, Mabel," Winter said. "We need to head home. We have to back our bags."<br/>"I can't believe we're getting to stay at your cousin's mansion this summer," Mabel said.<br/>"Too bad it's a town that no one has heard of," Ebonie said. "Has anyone ever heard of Gravity Falls?"<br/>"I think I have a great uncle who lives there, I think," Mabel said.<br/>"Whatever," Winter said. "The plane leaves at nine tomorrow."<br/>The girls then leave the school as the bell rings, signifying the beginning of summer.<br/>---<br/>Dipper ran into his home. "What's wrong?" Mrs. Mayfield asked.<br/>"And why do you smell like dead fish?" Dipper's adoptive sister, Cleo, said. She used her fingers to pluck her nose shut.<br/>"We dissected frogs in science today," Dipper lied. He had gotten good at lying about this kind of stuff.<br/>"Ok," Mrs. Mayfield said. "By the way, camp Frostwater got moved this year do to the rent going up."<br/>"Alright," Dipper said. "Where was it moved to?"<br/>"A town in Oregon called Gravity Falls," she said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bill was in his dimension. He had an orb that allowed him to see Gravity Falls. "Agh Gravity Falls," Bill said. "The weirdness capital of the world. In a few days, you will be mine, and no one will stop me."<br/>"I wouldn't be so cocky," a voice behind him said. He turned around saw Keyhole.<br/>"What do you mean?" Bill asked.<br/>"Both shooting star and pine tree have arrived at Gravity Falls," Keyhole said. "What if they figure it out?"<br/>"It's ok," Bill said. "I've been watching those kids for a while now. They hate each other. It would take a miracle to get those to hang out long enough to figure it out."<br/>"I hope you're right," Keyhole said, leaving the room.<br/>---<br/>Mabel and her friends arrived in Gravity Falls. They soon arrived at the Northwest manor. Pacifica was waiting for them. "Hey Winter," Pacifica said. The two cousins hugged each other. "How was your school year?"<br/>"Fine," Winter said. "Thank you for letting me bring my friends."<br/>"Of course, anything for my favorite cousin," Pacifica said.<br/>"This is Mabel, Ebonie, June, and Kailee," Winter introduced.<br/>"It's nice to meet you guys," Pacifica said.<br/>"It's nice to meet you too," Mabel said.<br/>"You guys can go get settled in then I am going to show you around town," Pacifica said. "Benjamen will be showing you guys to your rooms."<br/>Benjamen then showed them to their rooms. Mabel placed her bag on her bed and she started putting her clothes up. Once she finished, she looked out the window almost screamed. She saw a living gnome in a tree. She rubbed her eyes and looked out the window and didn't see anything.<br/>Mabel shrugged it off as her imagination. She goes back to the first room. They then started on their tour. As they walked around, they passed by a pet store. Mabel saw a pig in the window of the store. Mabel immediately fell in love with it. "Your name is Waddles," Mabel whispered.<br/>"Mab, what are you looking at?" Ebonie asked.<br/>"Just making fun of that gross pig," Mabel said. That's when everyone and everything started levitating.<br/>"Pacifica, what's going on?" Winter shouted.<br/>"I don't know," Pacifica snapped. That's when they dropped to the floor. They looked at each other, not knowing what just happened.<br/>---<br/>Stanely Pines walked into his basement. He looked at the portal in front of him. "I finally have the three journals," he said. "Now I'm ready. I've come too far to let anyone get in my way."<br/>He then laughed. After a few minutes, he let out a rough cough. "Dang dust," he said. "Now where was I."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Mabel and her friends arrived at the Mystery Shack. "You have to see this place," Pacifica said. "It's so cheap and the owner is so money hungry. It's so bad it's hilarious."<br/>"This is better be good," Ebonie said. "If not, I'm not coming back next summer."<br/>That's when a bus parked. "Agh, it's from some dumb summer camp," Winter groaned. "That means there's going to be little brats ruining around."<br/>Dipper climbed off the bus. "You've got to be kidding me?" Dipper said when he saw the girls. "I'm going to have to be putting up with you guys all summer long."<br/>"What are you doing here, fish face?" Mabel asked, in an annoyed tone. "Did you even take a shower? I can still smell the dead fish on you."<br/>"I did, three times," Dipper said. "My summer camp was moved here this year. Something about not being able to afford the campgrounds anymore."<br/>"Whatever just stay out of our way," Ebonie said. An old man walked onto the porch. He was wearing a tuxedo and a red hat.<br/>"Welcome to the temple of mystery and wonder," Stanely said. "Inside are horrors you can find no one else in the world. A shack of unseen beast not for the faint of heart. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the mystery shack!"<br/>They then go inside. "Who was that boy you were talking to?" Pacifica whispered to Mabel.<br/>"That's just Dipper," Mabel said. "He's a loser, totally not worth your time."<br/>"He's kind of cute," Pacifica said.<br/>"Gross," Mabel stated. They continue to look at the obviously fake attractions. Mabel then whispered to Winter. "I'll be back. I'm going to find the bathroom."<br/>Mabel then started looking for the bathroom. She found one that was very gross. Mabel almost threw up as she closed the door. "Of course this cheap place would only do the bare minimum," Mabel murmured.<br/>She then climbed up some stairs, hoping to find a cleaner bathroom. She turned on her phone's flashlight as she looked around. She accidentally flashed her light on Dipper. "What are you doing up her dweeb?" Mabel asked.<br/>"I was looking for the bathroom," Dipper answered.<br/>"Same here," Mabel said. They then continue looking around for the bathroom. They accidentally stumbled upon Stanely's bedroom. He saw a picture of two baby twins. Under it was the words "Great niece and nephew."<br/>"Hold on," Dipper said, pulling out his phone. He pulled up a picture of him as a baby. "That's me as a baby."<br/>Mabel pulled up a photo of her as a baby. "And I'm the other one," Mabel said. The two kids then looked at her. "Were you adopted as a child?"<br/>"Yeah," Dipper said. "I was left on the doorstep of an orphanage when I was a few hours old. They were never able to find who left me there."<br/>"Dipper," Mabel said. "I think you're my brother. Twin brother."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That can't be true," Dipper said. "We're nothing alike. I'm nerdy and introverted, and you're a little Regina George."<br/>"It kind of makes sense," Mabel said. "I mean, have you ever looked at us side by side? We looked like we could be twins."<br/>"What are you two doing up here?" a rough voice asked. They turned around and saw Stanely Pines, the owner of the mystery shack.<br/>"Why do you have pictures of us in you're bedroom?" Dipper asked. Stanely then saw that they were looking at the photos of his great-niece and nephew.<br/>"That's my great-niece and nephew," Stanely said. "That photo was taken a few hours before my nephew disappeared at the hospital. No one has seen him in almost fourteen years."<br/>"That is is a photo of us as babies," Dipper said. He then looked closely at the baby and saw something that confirmed his suspicion. The baby that looked like him had the same birthmark on his forehead. He pulled up his hair to show he had the same birthmark.<br/>"Miles, we thought you were for sure a goner," Stanely said. He then pulled the twins in for a hug. "Your parents are going to be so happy and surprised when we tell them."<br/>---<br/>Bill screamed every curse word known to every dimension and timeline. "They found each other," Bill screamed. "How did they find each other?! I warped this timeline to make sure they never figured it out. But somehow they did!"<br/>"We just need to reset the timeline," 8 Ball suggested. "Maybe if this time Shooting Star is the one separated things will turn out differently."<br/>"It's not going to work," Bill said. "There's something in the formula in the universe that always brings them together. I think it's because they bring together everyone on the zodiac wheel."<br/>"Then what are we going to do," Keyhole asked. "Weirdmaggedon is supposed to launch in two days."<br/>"Then we have to decide if we're going to cut down a pine tree or explode a star," Bill stated, in a sinister tone. He then let out an evil laugh.<br/>---<br/>That night, Stanely was in his basement. The kids were going to come over the next afternoon, but tonight was it. Tonight he was finally going to be able to open the portal.<br/>As everything in the room levitated, Stanely smiled. After all of these years, he was finally going to get his brother back. Eventually, a figure came out of the portal.<br/>"Dear brother," Stanely said. "It's great to see you again."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mabel was sitting in her bed, texting with Dipper. She let her guard down while she talked to Dipper. She realized that she judged him way too quickly. She found out he was actually really funny and smart.<br/>Someone then knocked on the door. "Come in," Mabel called out. Pacifica then entered the room and sat on the bed.<br/>"Hey Mabel," Pacifica said. "I came to inform you that we're watching a movie downstairs."<br/>"What film?" Mabel asked.<br/>"Sunset," Pacifica said. "It's about a hot werewolf and a vampire who fight over a hot chick."<br/>"No thanks, I'm going to go to bed soon," Mabel said. That's when Mabel's phone vibrated. Pacifica then grew a playful smirk.<br/>"I see," Pacifica said. "You're texting a boy."<br/>"No, I'm not," Mabel lied. She didn't want her friends to figure out Dipper was her brother yet. She knew there was a big possibility that if she told them, she would be back to being a loser again. She had worked too hard to get to where she is today to go back now. "I mean, I'm texting a boy, but not like that."<br/>Pacifica then snatched the phone from Mabel's hands. "Give it back," Mabel demanded.<br/>"You're texting that boy from the Mystery Shack?" Pacifica asked.<br/>"Yes, but-" Mabel said before Pacifica interrupted her.<br/>"I didn't know you two were dating," Pacifica said. "Sorry if my comment back there made you uncomfortable. I'll back off. I don't want to ruin whatever you guys have going on."<br/>"We're not dating," Mabel sighed. She noticed the door was closed. "He's my twin brother."<br/>"Wait what?" Pacifica asked.<br/>"Yeah," Mabel said. "I just found out today. When we were babies, he was stolen from the hospital."<br/>"That must be a lot for you to take in," Pacifica said.<br/>"Yeah," Mabel said. "Can you not tell the others yet? I don't want things to change just yet."<br/>Pacifica made a motion to gesture zipping her lips. The two girls then share a pleasant smile. "Goodnight," Pacifica said.<br/>"Goodnight," Pacifica said, leaving the room.<br/>---<br/>The next morning, Dipper and the rest of the boys in his cabin went for a nature hike. It was lead by the camp counselor, Alex. Dipper had noticed strange things while they were on their hike.<br/>While Dipper was examing a bush that he thought he had seen a gnome in, the biggest boy in the cabin, Levi, pushed him into a hole that was about to feet deep. Dipper let out a scream as he ate dirt. "Alex there was a misplace," Levi said. "We seem to have gotten a little girl."<br/>If looks could kill, Levi would be dead. Levi then walked off. Dipper then noticed he was sitting on something. He pulled it out from under him. It was a journal with a hand with six fingers and a three on it. "What is it?" Dipper murmured. He opened it and saw weird supernatural things, like zombies or living gnomes. As he looked threw the pages, he saw a message that stuck out to him.<br/>In Gravity Falls, TRUST NO ONE!<br/>For some reason, that made his stomach twist. He got up, tucking the journal into his shirt. He continued carefully, unknown to him being watched by a living triangle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dipper snuck away from lunch and went back to his empty cabin. He was sitting in his bed, reading the journal. The more he read, the more his bad feeling grew. He eventually stumbled upon a page about a dream demon named Bill Cipher. The page said things about how he should be avoided at all costs.<br/>He kept looking threw the book when the world around him turned grey. He then saw Bill Cipher himself. Dipper let a scream in his high pitched voice. "Agh, that's a good one," Bill said. "I'm definitely adding that to my hall of screams."<br/>"What do you want?" Dipper asked.<br/>"I just want to strike a deal," Bill said. "I come from a time where you weren't separated from your family at birth. I can make you live in that time. Haven't you always been curious about your birth family?"<br/>"I've been informed that I'm not supposed to trust you," Dipper said. Bill then noticed the journal on Dipper's bed.<br/>"Oh, you've been reading that?" Bill asked. "Well, I've met the author before. I made a deal with him to teach him the secrets of Gravity Falls, and he took advantage of my powers. I had to banish him to the second dimension to protect yours."<br/>"How do I know that I can trust you?" Dipper asked. He opens a portal and shows him the summer of 2012 from the previous timeline. Dipper smiles as he sees the life he could have had. "Do we have a deal?"<br/>"What do you get out of this deal?" Dipper asked, suspiciously.<br/>"I'll just need to use your physical form one day in the future," Bill stated. "But where you're not going to need it where you're going."<br/>Dipper then let out a sigh. "Ok, just for a short amount of time," Dipper said.<br/>"Perfect," Bill said, with a smirk.<br/>---<br/>Mabel and "Dipper" arrived at the Mystery Shack. Mabel had gotten Pacifica to cover her, and Dipper faked having a headache so he can have the afternoon off. They went into the mystery shack. "You guys must be Mr. Pines family," an older boy said. "I'm Soos and this is Wendy."<br/>"I'm Mabel, and this is my brother, Dipper," Mabel said. Stanely and another guy then entered the room.<br/>"Hello kids, this is my brother Ford," Stanely said. "This is my great-niece and nephew, Dipper and Mabel."<br/>"Greetings and salutations," Ford stated. "Do kids still say that?"<br/>"Kids never said that," Mabel said. As the others were distracted, Bill in Dipper's body snuck away. He went to the vending machine and put in the secret code Bill had watched Stanely do hundreds of times. He walked downstairs and looked around the lab until he found the interdimensional rift.<br/>He picked it up. He then dropped it and he left his human form. He smirked as he started Weirdmaggedon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ford, Mabel, and Stanely watched as the chaos began. "Gravity Falls it feels good to be back," Bill shouted in a cheery tone.<br/>"What do you mean?" Stanely said. "I've been in Gravity Falls for decades now and I've never seen you."<br/>"Agh Cresent," Bill said. "You might not remember me, but I remember you. Same with you, six fingers and shooting star."<br/>"What are you talking about?" Stanely asked.<br/>"That's something I've been needing to tell you about," Ford said. "When I was in the other dimension, I saw a peek into another dimension. It was a timeline that was the same until Dipper and Mabel were separated. I think Bill went back in time to separate them."<br/>"But why would he do that?" Mabel asked.<br/>"I believe we defeated him in the first timeline," Ford stated. "If only I could remember how we did so."<br/>That's when a large bubble appeared in the distance. On it was a pine tree. "Isn't that the same symbol on Dipper's hat?" Stanley asked.<br/>"It is," Mabel said.<br/>"That's a reality bubble," Ford said. "Bill must have gotten to Dipper."<br/>"We have to get to him," Mabel said. "I can't lose him again."<br/>"Well start heading there now," Ford said. "Then we'll figure out how to stop Bill."<br/>They start heading to the bubble as Weirdmaggedon spread across the state.<br/>---<br/>Dipper was sitting in his classroom. It was right beside summer began. He was looking forward to another summer in Gravity Falls. "Hey freak," Steven yelled. "Are you going back to Gravity Falls? Can't wait to hear more of your lies."<br/>"They aren't lies," Dipper said.<br/>"Sure, you totally fought living gnomes and a triangle dream demon," Steve taunted.<br/>"Leave him alone," Mabel said. That's when the bell rang and the twins left the room. As they walked home, Dipper appeared in the dreamscape.<br/>"Who's there?" Dipper yelled. To his surprise, Mabel appeared.<br/>"Dipper this is a trap set up by Bill," Mabel warned. "You have to get out of here."<br/>"If you're truly Mabel, why are you in the dreamscape?" Dipper asked.<br/>"Ford hacked into the code of the bubble," Mabel said. "This is the only way I can talk to you because if I see this timeline's version of me, a rift will be created. Listen, some demon named Bill has taken over Gravity Falls."<br/>"How do I know that you're not Bill?" Dipper asked.<br/>"If I was Bill, you couldn't touch me and I'd be in my Bill form," Mabel said.<br/>"True," Dipper said.<br/>"We need to leave so we can figure out how to stop it," Mabel said. She made a giant needle appear in her hands.<br/>"How did you do that?" Dipper asked<br/>"This is a reality bubble," Mabel said. "You can warp it to you're liking. Ford told me that."<br/>"That makes sense," Dipper said.<br/>"The entrance is this way," Mabel said. She then takes him to a weak place in the bubble. Mabel pops it with the giant needle. When they are out of the bubble, they noticed Dipper was just his soul.<br/>"This must be apart of the deal I made," Dipper said.<br/>"Well get your body back soon," Ford said. "First we should head back to the Mystery Shack to try and figure out what we did in the previous timeline to defeat Bill.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group arrived at the Mystery Shack. To there surprise, Soos and Wendy were waiting there. "What are you guys doing here?" Stanely asked.<br/>"Well I kinda live here," Soos said. "I made the break room into a sort of apartment so I can be there just in case Mr. Pines needs me."<br/>"Creepy, but that does sound like something Soos would do," Stanely said. He then turned to Wendy. "What are you doing here, Corduroy? I thought you and your delinquent friends would be playing tricks on the monsters."<br/>"I got bored hiding out at me the mall," Wendy said. "And as for my friends, they were all captured before the end of the first hour. Me and Robbie almost escaped, but that dumbie decided to take a selfie was more important than his life."<br/>"Ok, the more hands we have the better," Stanely said.<br/>"Well start searching the journals," Ford said. "There are three journals."<br/>"I have two of them, but I never found out where you hid the third one," Stanely said.<br/>"It's back at my cabin," Dipper said. "I will go retrieve it."<br/>"Not by yourself," Mabel said. "I will go with you."<br/>"Good thinking," Ford said. "We're stronger in numbers, but you have to take a weapon with you."<br/>That's when Mabel saw a fully functioning grappling hook nearby. She grabbed it. "Now we're armed," Mabel said/<br/>"I was thinking more of like a gun or something of that fashion," Stanely said.<br/>"We can't just give kids guns," Ford said.<br/>"True," Stanely said. The younger twins then leave the Mystery Shack.<br/>---<br/>Bill was watching the chaos unfold in Gravity Falls. "Bill, Pine tree is out of his bubble," Keyhole said, frantically. "Shooting Star got threw to him! They're going to decode the zodiac wheel!"<br/>"We just need to make sure every member isn't together," Bill said.<br/>"The younger Pine twins have separated from the Mystery Shack crew," Keyhole said.<br/>"Then we need to make sure at least one of them doesn't go back," Bill said. "Send out five of those statues making monsters."<br/>Keyhole nods and leaves. "Soon the entirety of this pathetic little dimension will bow to me," Bill roared.<br/>---<br/>Dipper and Mabel arrived at the summer camp. "They're probably hiding out in the mess hall," Dipper said. "That's where they always said they'd go in case of emergency. My cabin should be empty."<br/>They then go inside Dipper's cabin. Dipper went to his bed and found the journal right where he left it. "I've got it," Dipper cheered. "Now we have to get back to the Mystery Shack."<br/>As they were leaving the campgrounds, one of Bill's minions spotted her. Mabel saw that it was about to freeze Dipper, so she pushed him out of the way. Dipper watched as his sister was turned into a statue. The monster flew off with the statue of Mabel. Dipper than ran back to the Mystery Shack, tears streaming down his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dipper ran into the Mystery Shack, tears now streaming down his face. "They got Mabel," Dipper yelled frantically.<br/>"Calm down kid," Ford said. "Tell us what happened."<br/>"When we were leaving the camp, Mabel pushed me," Dipper said. "She was caught by one of Bill's minions and turned into a statue."<br/>"It's going to be ok Dipper," Ford said. "We're going to get everyone back."<br/>Dipper sighed and handed Ford the third journal. He then joined Wendy in the living room. She was watching the news. It was reporting on the insanity going on outside. Gravity Falls was basically a ghost town. A beaten-up Shandra Jimenez was hiding behind Lazy Susan's diner as she gave her report.<br/>"We are five hours into what the locals are calling 'Weirdmaggedon,'" Shandra stated. "Half of the citizens of Gravity Falls have been captured by the monster, that has been identified as Bill Cipher, and his gang. Oh no."<br/>Dipper and Wendy watched as Shandra was captured by the same type of monster Mabel was captured by. "This is intense," Dipper said.<br/>"Yeah," Wendy said. "Who knew that all of those heavy metal album covers were right?"<br/>That's when Pacifica and her friends came into the Mystery Shack. "I can't believe Mabel is related to such a loser," Winter stated.<br/>"Have you guys seen Mabel?" Ebonie asked.<br/>"She's been captured by Bill," Dipper said, sadly.<br/>"Of course she has," Winter said. "I bet you sacrificed her because you worship Bill. You're a freak just like him."<br/>"Guys, don't judge him before you know the entire story," Pacifica said.<br/>"Why are you on his side?" Winter asked. "Are you a freak lover?"<br/>"I'm just saying we shouldn't judge him before you know him," Pacifica said.<br/>"I've been going to school with him since kindergarten," Winter said. "He's always been a nerdy little freak."<br/>That's when the older Pines twins and Soos entered the room. "We found a way to defeat Bill," Ford said. He pulled out a weird looking gun. "This is a gun that will erase your memories. I know a formula that Bill needs. Me and Stanely will switch places and I'll erase his mind."<br/>"Are you sure you're up for this?" Dipper asked his grunkle.<br/>"Yes," Stanely said. "I've been a screw up my entire life. I want a fresh start."<br/>"I commend your sacrifice," Soos said.<br/>"Thanks, Soos," Stanely said.<br/>"Now let's take back the falls," Dipper yelled as the others cheered.<br/>---<br/>Bill was sitting on his throne of agony. He watched as the statue version of Shandra Jimenez was adding to his throne. He then looked at the statue of Mabel Pines. He thought it would have probably been more useful if he got Dipper, but this worked too.<br/>He looked at his followers. "Are you guys ready to go worldwide?" Bill said. The other monsters then cheered as Bill went to the town border. He was about to go threw when he saw a bird try the same thing. The bird was hit by something and it fell to the ground.<br/>Bill tapped the border and realized something was trapping them inside of this town. "What's wrong Bill?" Keyhole asked.<br/>"There's something keeping us in," Bill stated.<br/>"What is it?" Keyhole asked.<br/>"There must be some sort of formula," Bill said. His eye then turned into a six finger hand. "And I know who knows the formula. And I'll get it out of him at all cost."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the help of Mabel's friends, they turned the Mystery Shack into a Bill Cipher fighting machine. Ebonie made a take back the falls flag and put it on the roof. "That's some good stitching work," Soos told Ebonie.<br/>"Thanks, my grandma taught me," Ebonie said. They finished up their upgrades to the Mystery Shack.<br/>"Now, let's bring back the falls," Dipper shouted. Everyone cheered as the Mystery Shack robot stood up. They made their way to Bill's pyramid.<br/>Bill watched as the robot made it's way closer. "Looks like its time to fight fire with fire," Bill said. He then grew to the size of the new and improved Mystery Shack. The two large figures then started battling. The Mystery Shack pulled out Bill's eye. This made Bill flip a few feet away.<br/>"Now's our chance, now jump," Pacifica yelled. They then jumped out of the Mystery Shack at an angle so they can fall into the pyramid's opening. Dipper almost hurled in fear. This was his first time doing anything remotely heroic. He stopped himself from throwing up, knowing he couldn't get sick since there were more important things going on.<br/>They then fall into the pyramid and head straight for the throne of agony. Dipper then pulled on the statue of Daniel Corduroy, causing the entirety of the statue to collapse. "Mabel," Dipper shouted.<br/>"Dipper," Mabel shouted. The twins then share a hug as Ford got an idea. He grabbed a bottle of spray paint. He made the zodiac wheel.<br/>"Oh great, he lost his mind while in the third dimension," Stanely stated.<br/>"I didn't lose my mind," Ford said. "I found a drawing of this wheel. I thought it was just caveman mumbo-jumbo, but now I realize it's the key to defeating Bill."<br/>Eventually, it was Stanely, Ford, Pacifica, Wendy, Gideon, Old Man McGucket, Soos, Dipper, Mabel, and Robbie were standing in a circle, holding hands. Gideon was on Mabel's hand. "Hello pretty lady," Gideon said.<br/>"Swipe left," Mabel said.<br/>"The entirety of the zodiac wheel, finally together," Bill said. "You guys almost defeated me last time this way, but the Stan twins petty arguing stopped it last time."<br/>"There's no stopping us now," Ford said.<br/>"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Bill said. "Do you guys know how this all began? Me and Dipper made a deal since he was so desperate to see what his life was like in the previous timeline."<br/>"Is that true?" Robbie asked Dipper.<br/>"I-" Dipper started.<br/>"You know, forget it," Robbie said. He let go of the wheel, breaking the connection. He stormed off, some of the other members, including Dipper, of the wheel following him.<br/>"Guys wait," Dipper shouted. Bill went to capture the other members of the wheel.<br/>"I guess it's time for plan b," Ford sighed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ford and Stanely got changed into each other's clothes. "I'm back," Bill said. He climbed out of the hole. In his hands, he held Dipper and Mabel. "What a nice set of kids. I think I'm going to one of them."<br/>Before either of the older Pines twins could protest, Bill started playing enie menie moe. Each time he blinked, it switched between their symbols on the zodiac wheel. "You," Bill yelled, as it landed on the shooting star.<br/>"Wait," Stanely said, but it was too late. He blasted Mabel and she fell to the ground.<br/>"Mabel," Dipper yelled as Bill dropped her.<br/>"Last chance, six fingers," Bill said. "Make the deal and I will spare the other twin. And I want the actual six fingers, not Stanely. That's exactly what you guys did in the previous timeline."<br/>"Deal," Ford, who was still in Stanely's clothes, said. The twins shared a knowing look. Bill then shook Ford's hand and Bill entered Ford's mind. Dipper looked up and watched, even though his vision was blurry. Stanely picked up the memory-erasing gun.<br/>"I'm sorry," Stanely said, as he blasted his brother with the gun. This marked the ending of Weirdmaggedon.<br/>---<br/>They landed in the forest of Gravity Falls. It was as normal as Gravity Falls could be. They found Ford leaning against a tree. "Ford are you ok?" Dipper asked. "We did it, Ford. We won."<br/>"That's great kid," Ford said, awkwardly. "Who are you again?"<br/>Dipper looked up at him with tears welling up in his eyes. "It's me, Dipper," Dipper said. "Your great-nephew."<br/>"I'm sorry, I don't remember you," Ford said, sympathetically. Dipper let out a loud sob. He had lost his sister, and now he had lost his geat-uncle in away. The world had also lost one of its greatest minds.<br/>"We can help him get his memories back," Stan promised the young boy. "Even if it takes the rest of the summer."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stanely and Dipper lead Ford to the Mystery Shack. Wendy and Soos were already there. Stanely leads him to his recliner in the living room. "Dipper go grab the journals," Stanely ordered. "They are on one of the tables in the gift shop."<br/>Dipper did as told. He grabbed the journals from the gift shop and gave them to Stanely. "Thanks kid," Stanely said. He then started showing him the journals. "Do you remember researching this with your big nerd brain?"<br/>"I'm sorry, I can't remember a thing," Ford said. He then opened a page that was about Bill Cipher.<br/>"Do you remember him?" Stanely asked. "He just fought him not even an hour ago."<br/>"I'm sorry, nothing is ringing a bell," Ford informed him. Stanely then got an idea.<br/>"Dipper, in my room, under my bed, there is a box," Stanely said. "Bring it down here."<br/>Dipper then ran upstairs. He went straight to Stanely's room. He got on his knees and saw a cardboard box. He pulled it out from under the bed and lifted it up. He went downstairs and gave Stanely the box.<br/>"Thanks, kid," Stanely said. He then opened the box and looked until he found a specific photo. He showed him the picture. It was of the twin brothers as children in front of the S.S Pines. "Does this ring a bell?"<br/>"I remember you're my brother, but nothing else," Ford said.<br/>"Your name is Ford Pines," Stanely informed said. "You just made the ultimate sacrifice to save the world. I will help you get the rest of your memories back."<br/>"Thank you," Ford said.<br/>"No problem," Stanely said. "Now I can teach you something."<br/>---<br/>The next day, Dipper was going home. His family wanted him home early so they can figure somethings out with the Pines family. In all honesty, Dipper wanted to stay with the Mayfield family. They raised him and made him into the man he is today.<br/>Everyone had gone to the bus stop to say goodbye. Even Pacifica and her friends were there. They had developed a mutual respect for each other over after going threw the end of the world together. They were in no means friends, but the girls would make sure no one bullied Dipper.<br/>"I hope we meet again Dipper," Stanely told Dipper.<br/>"Likewise," Dipper said. "I might come back next summer. There's so much I want to learn about this weird town."<br/>"Talk to your parents about it," Stanely said. "Even though I'm sure they'll say no do to what happened."<br/>"Yeah," Dipper said, in a sadder tone. He then turned to Pacifica and the other. "It was nice meeting you."<br/>"It was nice meeting you too," Pacifica said. She then kissed his cheek and Dipper blushed. They had an audible reaction.<br/>"Well goodbye everyone," Dipper said.<br/>"Goodbye," Dipper said. He then climbed onto the bus. The bus then drove off, leaving Gravity Falls.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>